


Reprimido

by TheSpaceisPink



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, With android you can use the translator
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceisPink/pseuds/TheSpaceisPink
Summary: Ante la desesperación por escapar de la trampa de Ra's, Tim y Damian se ven forzados a crear un vínculo.Con Talia como la nueva líder de la Liga y un secreto olvidado en el rincón más oscuro de la mente de Damian, tanto él, como Tim se encuentran afectados, desesperados por mantener sus instintos enterrados, tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Roy Harper, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

No es por la forma en que lo ven, no es por los murmullos que escucha al caminar por los pasillos, así como tampoco se trata de la manera en que su cuello quema.

Este es solo el primer día del ciclo escolar, Damian debería hacerse a la idea de que su condena solo ha comenzado, pero es difícil considerando que el vínculo es nuevo y que Tim está en otra parte de la ciudad, posiblemente peor que él.

Se arrepiente por minimizar la preocupación de Grayson, no tendría que haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que, dado el hecho de que no se ha unido, era un ignorante en el tema. Cuando un vínculo es nuevo, tanto Alfa como Omega experimentan cierta necesidad de cercanía, un mes como mínimo, por Jason sabe que el máximo es de 3, depende de la posesividad del Alfa.

Por otro lado, Jason y Bruce no mostraron tanta inquietud, argumentando que Tim no había reaccionado violentamente cuando los tres alfas aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación de celo y que Damian no había entrado en pánico por la mezcla de olores, pero, aún con eso, Dick creyó que los días que duró su aislamiento no eran suficientes, tomando en cuenta que la unión fue hecha en un ambiente hostil donde Tim tuvo que recurrir a sus instintos de protección por un largo periodo.

Las clases transcurren con lentitud, cuando entra al salón las miradas de sus compañeros caen sobre él y no se apartan incluso después de que cada maestro les llame la atención. Se permite guardar silencio e ignorar el discurso de las materias.

No es hasta que inicia el recreo que la relativa tranquilidad es consumida.

Una mano sostiene su brazo, evitando que continúe su camino hacia las gradas de la cancha de fútbol. Quiere herir a la persona que no pareció dudar en molestarlo, pero si hay algo que ha aprendido en los últimos 3 años, es que no puede explotar sobre todo lo que le molesta.

—¿Necesitas algo?—Pregunta con la poca amabilidad que puede reunir, sin voltearse, no cree que valga la pena.

—Damian.

No es la familiaridad con la que su nombre sale de esos labios, sino la voz que escucha, lo que lo tensa. En ese momento hubiera apreciado que Tim se negara a usar bloqueadores, porque necesita el aroma de su Alfa para tranquilizarlo.

Espera un par de segundos a que cualquier otra cosa salga de la boca del Alfa, solo que eso no pasa y Damian comienza a inquietarse. Rueda sobre sus propios talones y encara a Tim, cuyo rostro diría que es sereno, claramente una máscara.

—¿Una buena razón por la que estás sosteniendo mi brazo o por la que no estés en la universidad?—Le gustaría decir que no está siendo grosero, porque no lo está, pero si Tim está actuando raro es porque algo va mal y no quiere esperar más para ser informado—¿Drake?

—Estabas concentrado, no quise gritar y asustarte. Además... hoy solo tengo dos clases y son en la mañana.

Quiere creerle, tendría que, se siente mal hacer eso.

—¿Te sientes bien?—murmura.

Algo en su interior se retuerce ante la perspectiva de volverse un Omega cariñoso y preocupado, instintos son instintos (los puedes controlar, jamás eliminar) e incluso Talia se lo recordó durante toda su infancia, más como una advertencia.

—¿Preocupado por mí, Baby-bat?—la burlona sonrisa que cubre el rostro de Tim es suficiente para que finja que todo es normal, que no se trata de un alfa queriendo mantener la vista sobre su omega, sino que es Bruce pidiendo un favor para asegurarse que Damian no será expulsado por golpear a otros alumnos.

—Idiota.

* * *

—Lo digo en serio, Jason, es la sensación más molesta que he experimentado.

Se encuentra tirado en el sofá del departamento de Roy, sosteniendo a Lian sobre su pecho, con la vaga intención de raptarla. Jason está preparando un biberón en la cocina con una extraña expresión que le recuerda de quien es el bebé.

—Entiendo el instinto de querer marcarlo, hay muchos Alfas en todas sus clases, pero, ¿por qué la necesidad de hacerlo frente a todos? Debería ser privado.

—El vínculo es nuevo, todo Alfa es posesivo y has tratado de mantener al margen tus instintos—Jason se acerca y retira a Lian de su pecho, sacando una protesta de Tim por la acción.—Solo te recuerdo que Bruce aún no quiere nietos, eres joven, corrección; son jóvenes y te recomiendo esperar hasta que Damian cumpla 18, aunque estoy seguro de que a Dick le encantaría la idea, eventualmente.

—¿De qué hablas?—Por la mirada que recibe, se está perdiendo un detalle—. No quiero hijos.

—Claro, entonces fue mi imaginación que buscaras rutas de escape para desaparecer con Lian.

—Yo no...—calla—Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Mientras que Jason alimenta a Lian, Tim trata de ordenar sus pensamientos. No lo consigue.

—¿Dónde está Roy?—prefiere evitar aislarse en la casa de su hermano, donde no podrá permanecer en la misma posición por más de una hora.

—Durmiendo, Lian ha sufrido de estreñimiento los últimos dos días—explica—, ¿dónde está Damian?

—De misión con Jon.

—Oh.

Toma un momento más de silencio para que se rompa.

—Jason. Quiero enviar a Jon a otro universo.

La carcajada de Jason es suficente para aliviar la opresión de su pecho ante la idea de otro Alfa cercano a su Omega.

—No estoy seguro de que Damian apruebe eso.

Tim asiente, no cree que eso lo detenga.

Sabe que no soportaría una vida sin Conner o Cassie en ella, junto a Bart has tenido aventuras asombrosas que conserva con cariño. Todos han crecido al lado del otro, enfrentaron sus más grandes miedos y remordimientos, fundaron una unión casi imposible de romper atreves de espacio y tiempo.

Incluso sabiendo eso, Tim quiere ser un hipócrita.

* * *

Entre el movimiento constante de su equipo, puede observar cómo la sombra de una mujer desciende de las escaleras. Suelta un suspiro y se acerca con una carpeta en la mano.

—¿Cómo está?—es lo primero que escucha.

—Estable, pero recomendaría no acelerar su crecimiento, es frágil aún—responde.

Lleva años sirviendo a Talia y con sus mejores esfuerzos trata de no lucir preocupado por la sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de la mujer.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Su ataúd permanece bajo vigilancia, tal como pidió.

Talia le da la espalda y se acerca al tanque, su mirada no es de fascinación, pero sí de satisfacción.

—Damian, al fin serás útil para nuestra causa, tendrás una última oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, pasó algo muy divertido. Resulta que perdí mis notas y no recuerdo cuáles eran los "pasos" que se iban a seguir en la historia. El lado positivo es que eso no me detendrá, el negativo es el hecho de que es posible que demore en saber hacia dónde va la historia. Por lo mismo hice varios cambios en el primer capítulo y en la descripción de la historia, lamento eso, pero es para mejor (?). Yo espero que sí.

Damian jamás se permitió tener esperanza, no creyó que la elección de su destino estuviera algún día en sus manos, incluso si su madre le prometió que tendría al mundo a sus pies cuando fuera líder de la Liga, cuando la guerra de poder entre los al Ghul finalizara con su madre como victoriosa.

Cuando se presentó como Omega y Talia lo dejó al cargo de su padre, el temido caballero de la noche, aún recordaba la promesa de su abuelo, el miedo y la rabia que sintió tras sus palabras, la desesperación. Por supuesto que no dijo nada, siguió el consejo de su madre y creo una enemistad con Timothy Drake, el Alfa que su abuelo afirmó era su predestinado. Por un largo tiempo se las arreglo para mantener una mala relación con él, lo que le trajo la falsa ilusión de libertad que en su momento lucía como todo menos falsa. No fue hasta que Bruce murió y Dick Grayson se ocupó de él, como si fuese su hijo, que la realidad lo golpeó, porque en el instante que salió de la Liga y fue aceptado por Batman como el nuevo Robin; fue liberado para marcar y elegir su propio destino. Su vida cambió y con ello todo lo demás.

Poco a poco dejó atrás su pasado con la Liga y adquirió el control de su persona, lo que facilitó mejorar sus términos con el resto de la familia e incluso encontrar aliados y amigos dentro de la comunidad de justicieros.

Conoció a Jon, fue un niño y se enamoró, pero entonces sus caminos se separaron y la duda volvió a florecer, solo que esta vez tuvo una familia y a Tim.

El proceso de cambio para ambos resultó raro. Mientras que las peleas se mantuvieron, la necesidad por la presencia del otro aumentó junto con las interacciones fuera de cenas familiares y patrullas.

La rivalidad se transformó en atracción y terminó con ellos en la habitación de Tim.

A Damian le gusta pensar que si su abuelo no los hubiera atacado al día siguiente, ellos habrían elegido estar juntos.

Y Tim prefiere creer que el vínculo solo reafirmo sus elecciones futuras.

* * *

—Lamento no haber llegado antes, me entretuve un poco con Supergirl—el mayor flota a su lado, ambos mirando el horizonte de la ciudad desde el techo de un edificio—, al parecer sigo siendo un niño para ella.

—Sigues siendo un niño.

—Uno mayor que tú.

A pesar de la mirada que le lanza, Jon todavía lo mira con una enorme sonrisa cargada de felicidad y cariño. Damian a veces no es capaz de asimilar que su mejor amigo creció lejos de él y aún es capaz de mantenerse a su lado como si todavía descubrieran el mundo juntos. Como si el mundo de Jon aún fuera suyo.

Él no es ignorante al hecho de que fue el primer amor de Jonathan Kent y tampoco es un cobarde como para fingir que el sentimiento no fue mutuo. Por ese motivo dolió tanto cuando Jon regresó envejecido, decidido a unirse a la Legión.

— _tt-_.

Puede sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él por un increíblemente largo momento, se alegra de que los justicieros tomaran la decisión de cubrir sus olores, de otra forma, estaría gruñendo.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que sea que estés pensando?—Por supuesto que la respuesta no tarda en llegar.

—Cuando me fui, la segunda vez, ustedes estaban descubriendo sus sentimientos por el otro, fue raro regresar y ver en las noticias que se unieron, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

La tranquilidad de los miércoles es especial, a pesar de que a lo lejos se escuchen los autos pasar, las personas entrando y saliendo, llevando a cabo sus propios planes nocturnos, aún se puede disfrutar de una clase de silencio.

Incluso si ha aprendido a tener un mejor desarrollo emocional, situaciones que lo vulneran demasiado, siguen siendo difíciles de expresar, tanto con sus hermanos, como con sus amigos.

Quiere alargar más el momento de paz que tienen, enterrarse en él tanto como sus pensamientos deslumbren a Tim.

—Ra's nos acorraló, creímos que sería la única forma de salir—, no cree que deba entrar en detalles—no estábamos tan equivocados.

—¿Cómo lo estás manejando?

—No creo que seamos pareja, puede que antes existieran... sentimientos entre nosotros, pero desde el vínculo, es confuso saber si son reales o no—toma una pequeña pausa, quiere que, de alguna forma, Jon le diga lo que necesita hacer.

—Sabes, estaba celoso de toda la atención que Tim recibía cuando pensabas que lo odiabas—ríe—, no creo que faltaran comentarios sobre él en nuestras misiones.

Lo cual era cierto.

—Han estado ahí desde el principio, ¿en verdad crees que podrían no ser reales?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no inician un cortejo? Vivirán con el vínculo por el resto de sus vidas, deberían intentar hacerlo funcionar. Tengo varias ideas, por si estás interesado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios; Grayson no se equivocó al aconsejarle reunirse con Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumamente corto, lo sé, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría. Trataré de actualizar el lunes, de todas formas, ¡espero que les guste el capítulo! Todo comentario es bienvenido.

Cuando Jon se despide con la promesa de una próxima reunión, los nervios aumentan en su vientre, quiere detener a su amigo, pedirle que permanezca a su lado hasta que haya hablado con Timothy. Niega con la cabeza; ya no es un niño, no puede esconderse por siempre detrás de Jon o Dick ante sus problemas de índole emocional.

Juega un poco con el desorden de Tim, acomoda un par de prendas y ordena papeles viejos que ya no parecen ser útiles. Le sorprende que se haya interesado en alguien con tan poco sentido del orden y agradece internamente que ocupen su habitación para los días difíciles en que no pueden evitar necesitar la cercanía corporal del otro. Cuando la puerta se abre toda su atención aterriza en el Alfa, se siente inseguro de hacia dónde mirar, no quiere encontrarse directamente con los ojos azules de Tim.

—Damian, ¿estás bien?—la suavidad en el tono del mayor inquieta un poco más sus sentidos, no puede evitar cuestionar si se dejó influenciar por la inocencia de Jon.

Esta es una mala idea ahora que lo piensa mejor.

—Estoy bien—afirma y agradece que su voz no haya temblado.

—Puedo sentir que estás inquieto, ¿quieres que hoy duerma contigo?

El sonrojo en su rostro debe ser suficiente para dar pista a que se trata de algo que Damian considera vergonzoso, tendría que haberlo sabido.

—No creo que debamos... continuar con esa clase de encuentros.

Tim lo observa con un rostro sereno, supone que quiere demostrar que no va a tratar de cambiar su decisión.

—¿Algo especial que te haya replanteado lo que ha..?

—Quiero que iniciemos un cortejo—interrumpe.

La habitación se sumerge en un incómodo silencio que ninguno sabe cómo componer, pero Damian decide dar un poco de tiempo para que el mayor asimile su petición.

Sus manos juegan nerviosamente con el borde de su playera, desvía la mirada a los pies de Tim, quien sigue de pie en la entrada, sosteniendo la manija.

—De acuerdo—escucha, lo que hace que inmediatamente levante la cabeza—, si eso es lo que quieres.

La poca emoción que logró sentir en la punta de sus dedos se esfuma al oír eso, ¿cómo debería expresar que quiere que Tim también quiera esto?

—Yo...—su rostro arde tanto que recuerda el clima cálido de Oriente Medio—Preferiría que... quisieras esto por tu cuenta.

Conforme su voz va disminuyendo de volumen, el rostro de Tim cambia, su piel adquiere un leve tono rosado, sus mejillas se elevan ligeramente y hay una contracción en el ojo izquierdo. Quiere memorizar cada detalle, quizá será un consuelo cuando lo rechacen y se oculte en la soledad de su habitación.

* * *

Hay tantas cosas que Tim quiere hacer, una de ellas, por supuesto, es saltar sobre su Omega y prometerle que no necesita preocuparse por su respuesta, besar cada uno de sus dedos y preguntar cómo quiere hacer esto, pero la pequeña conversación que están teniendo le ha dado pistas suficientes.

—Podríamos iniciar con citas—propone—, ¿eso está bien para ti? Hay una cafetería cerca de mi universidad, creo que te gustará.

La pequeña sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de Damian es suficiente para él.

—Es una cita.

Ellos estarán bien, lo conseguirán, puede apostar por eso.

Trata de ignorar su falta de sueño, no quiere romper este pequeño momento. Por desgracia, o fortuna, es Dick quien esfuma el ambiente dentro de su habitación, colocándose detrás de Tim.

—¿Está todo bien?—su mirada es curiosa, supone que solo escuchó lo que dijo Damian, lo que es suficiente información, pero por cómo es el mayor, seguro quiere detalles más específicos.

—Todo está correctamente, Grayson.

—Tal y como debe ser—agrega sin apartar la vista del Omega.


	4. Chapter 4

El tráfico es fluido a pesar del choque que ha sufrido un camión de carga, por lo que Damian aún mantiene un rostro sereno, lo cual no tiene sentido dado que Alfred sabe que está nervioso, no necesita de una máscara ahora mismo, pero no conoce demasiado ni siquiera del cómo se encuentra.

Su corazón late con un ritmo acelerado, hay un rastro de sudor en sus manos y, honestamente, desde que vio a un chico con una sudadera de la Universidad a la que asiste Tim, se siente tan ridículo con el conjunto de ropa que Dick escogió para él, ¿cómo te aseguras de decir "soy un Omega atractivo que quiere una relación" sin entrar a "soy un Omega que necesita un Alfa"? Puede sentir su muñeca arder en comezón, quiere rascarse, pero su piel ya está roja y sabe que solo son sus nervios, no es real, de la noche a la mañana él no desarrolló alergia.

—Estoy seguro de que su cita saldrá bien, Amo Damian.— No es consciente de que han llegado hasta que la voz de Alfred interrumpe su tren de ansiedad.

Damian mira la ventana, están frente a un pequeño café con estilo hogareño, podría ser el set para una película navideña, solo faltan copos de nieve y un enorme árbol decorado con esferas que seguramente tendrían escrito algo como "la primera Navidad de la pequeña Eva".

—Eso espero—responde antes de despedirse apropiadamente y bajar del auto.

Duda en cerrar la puerta, en realidad, evita darse la vuelta por completo para deslumbrar salidas de fácil acceso, podría esperar a que Alfred se aleje, entrar a un callejón y elaborar un buen disfraz para pasar desapercibido, luego Jon sería útil al llevarlo lejos, al otro lado del país si es posible.

—Damian.

Una parte de su cerebro le asegura que recordará más tarde preguntar a Alfred qué fue lo que lo demoró tanto para incorporarse al tráfico.

Cierra los ojos y se recuerda que él inició este cortejo.

—Timothy—saluda.

Ambos permanecen un momento en silencio y quizá Damian pasa demasiado de ese tiempo analizando el vestuario de su compañero. Trata de ahogar la necesidad de mirar sus prendas, él en verdad se preocupa por mantener una buena imagen pública, no tanto por el cuidado estético, sino por la presencia que esta puede otorgar. Se siente un tanto ridículo ahora que está frente a alguien que no parece dar demasiada importancia a eso fuera de sus zapatos de "Timothy Drake".

—Deberíamos entrar—inicia Tim, ofreciendo una pequeña inclinación para que Damian lidere el camino.

Todo lo que hace es asentir, no cree que tenga algo bueno para comentar.

—Hoy es un día tranquilo, así que no habrá demasiada gente paseando por aquí.

Se ahorran el abrir la puerta gracias a que dos jóvenes salen y les otorgan el paso. Damian inclina la cabeza y suelta un gracias, mientras que Tim sonríe y les desea un buen día.

Incluso si el local es un poco más grande de lo que pensó al principio, la cantidad de gente sigue siendo pequeña, todos están ocupando las mesas del fondo, así que o bien podrían aprovechar la vista eligiendo una cabina en la entrada o podrían unirse a la barra.

Asume que será bueno buscar privacidad, así que se decide por una de las cabinas, siempre pueden bajar la persiana por completo si notan demasiada atención.

Tim se sienta al otro lado, quedando cara a cara con él.

¿Debería ser sincero? Admite que estar en una cita con Tim es diferente al breve intento que hizo con Jon, después de todo, era su mejor amigo, lo conoce mejor que cualquier otro ser vivo, sabía qué pasaba en su cabeza antes de que Damian pudiera formular una manera de expresarse.

* * *

La mirada desconcertada que Damian le da a sus prendas es... Poco halagadora. Trata de mantenerse relajado, pero honestamente le es imposible, ¿cómo pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante? Su cita era Damian Wayne, heredero de la Cabeza del Demonio, el equivalente a un príncipe. Se regaña mentalmente, ¿no pudo encontrar algo mejor que una playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla? Excelente primera cita, seguro Jason no se burlara.

—No me esperaba algo tan hogareño—levanta la cabeza ante la voz de Damian—, me siento como si fuese navidad—un pequeño indicio de sonrisa le calienta el corazón es tiempo suficiente como para que no pueda evitar suspirar.

Tose y trata de disimular el sonrojo en su rostro, oh, Jason se burlara tanto.

—Ha decir verdad, vine aquí el diciembre pasado, Dick me convenció para que compráramos los regalos juntos, creí que su efecto pasaría después de las festividades, pero me equivoqué.

—Me gusta, navidad con un mejor clima.

—Ahora solo tenemos que buscar un lugar con el efecto de año nuevo para nuestra siguiente cita—bromea.

Damian lo observa un instante antes de sonreír con algo de maldad y responder: —¿Estás planeando nuestra segunda cita?

* * *

La tarde es un poco rápida, optan por tomar chocolate caliente, incluso si el clima todavía no es considerado frío y pasan horas hablando sobre la escuela y universidad; Conner y Jon; las misiones y los últimos proyectos que han desarrollado.

Cuando llaman a Alfred para que los vaya a recoger, son alrededor de las 7:30, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse y solo caminan hasta su punto de reunión en completo silencio, se siente en armonía.

Tim no se da cuenta cuando toma la mano de Damian en la suya y entrelaza sus dedos. Se siente cálido.

Una vez que encuentran a Alfred, sus manos se separan y el interior de Tim se inquieta, se siente un poco avergonzado por eso, pero mantiene la calma una vez que sube y se coloca junto a Damian evitando quedar junto a la puerta, incluso si todavía quiere entrelazar sus dedos, se conforma con la cercanía.

Al llegar a la mansión, su plan es acompañar a Damian a su cuarto, sin embargo, la disimulada y nada obvia presencia de sus hermanos estropean sus planes.

Dick y Jason no pueden guardar sus sonrisas para sí mismos, Cassandra los observa con atención y Duke al menos tiene la decencia de regresar por donde vino.

Voltea a ver a Damian cuando el calor de su cuerpo se pierde, su impulso es estirar la mano y evitar que se aleje más, está por hacerlo, cuando Damian toma su brazo y lo jala ignorando las miradas de todos sus hermanos.

Dick está por hablar cuando es interrumpido por el menor.

—Cualquier pregunta o comentario, puede esperar al desayuno—es todo lo que dice.

—Pero...

—¿Significa que ya tuvieron una cena romántica o que el mocoso le dará al reemplazo su recompensa por ser agradable en la cita?

—¿Es así como funciona contigo y con Harper?

Suben las escaleras una vez que Jason se indigna con el comentario.

—Fue agradable.

Hay un ligero toque de duda en esas dos palabras, Tim siente el latir de su corazón.

—¿Eso significa que habrá una segunda?—sonríe—Porque aún queda...

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar siente un ligero toque en su mejilla.

—Gracias.

Damian se aleja y cierra con algo de fuerza su puerta.

Tim no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo.


	5. Chapter 5

Se siente desconcertado.

Las miradas que Dick le manda son un claro recordatorio de lo protector que puede llegar a ser con Damian.

Jason sigue con su sonrisa burlona y Bruce no aparta la vista de Damian, quien, por cierto; ¡no lo ha visto a los ojos en todo el tiempo que llevan desayunando! Podría jurar que su rostro está rojo, lo que gracias a su tono de piel no es tan obvio como cuando Tim se sonroja.

—No vas a parar, ¿cierto?—su nuca choca contra el respaldo de la silla.

—No, ¿usaron condón?

En los diez minutos que Jason lleva sentado frente a él, no ha parado de lanzar preguntas con la sonrisa más molesta que Tim ha tenido la mala suerte de ver.

Lo quiere golpear.

—¿Lo hicieron al estilo antiguo? Porque puedo entender eso, Roy y yo tuvimos nuestros días...

Demasiadas imágenes.

—Entonces, ¿ambos se divirtieron ayer?—interrumpe Dick.

Aprecia el intento por ayudar, pero su pregunta los dirige a otra clase de incomodidad.

Repasando la situación, lo entiende. Sabe por qué todos (excepto Jason) están tan incómodos. Debería haberlo previsto, después de todo; nadie les dio tiempo de procesar la mordida y ellos no ayudaron al tratar de aparentar que todo seguía siendo como antes. Sabiendo que estaban tratando de construir una relación, se volverá imposible fingir que las cosas son como antes.

Quiere responder, pero entiende lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser el Omega con temas de índole personal. Opta por una respuesta plana y simple, lo que debería funcionar.

—Sí, fuimos a una cafetería cerca de la universidad.

¿Qué están haciendo de todos modos?

—¿Alguna otra cosa que nos quieras compartir?—pregunta Jason.

—Tuvimos sexo en tu cuarto—interrumpe Damian, su vista fija en los ojos de Jason, desafiante.

—¡Damian!—exclama Dick al mismo tiempo que Bruce, lo que sería gracioso en otra situación. No lo es.

—No, ¡no lo hiciste!

Sonríe.

Puede que lo sea un poco.

* * *

Honestamente, lo esperaba.

Sabía que la presencia de Todd traería malos ratos, además, fueron sus propias palabras las que lo condenaron, tendría que haberse mordido la lengua, habría sido una buena solución, pero en el momento él solo quería mantener de principio a fin una buena primera cita. Fue algo tonto que intentaría no repetir.

—¿Quieres apostar?—responde.

—Damian—demanda el Alfa de la manada.

Otro día habría guardado silencio con una mirada simple de su padre. Hoy no es uno de esos días.

—Tú...

—Jason—Dick se levanta de la silla sin tratar de ser menos dramático.— Es suficiente.

Todos guardan silencio, esperando a que Tim o él mismo hablen, pero Dick es el único lo suficiente compuesto como para dar pie al tema que deben tratar, así que Damian espera, porque está tan avergonzado por algo que solo él sabe y le es imposible mirar a Tim o a su propio padre sin recordar lo estúpido que fue al celebrar el éxito que tuvo su cita. Grayson esta siendo una mala influencia.

—Creo que todos sabemos que las cosas están por cambiar, así que trataremos de ser más amables con Tim y Damian para que puedan comunicarnos sus pensamientos, ¿cierto, Jason?

Un ligero movimiento y pueden ver una mueca de dolor formarse en el rostro del forajido.

—Como sea.

Suelta un pequeño suspiro, no tiene idea de cómo abarcar el tema.

—Padre, ¿estás bien con esto?

Se siente estúpido, debe verse como tal ahora, pero en el fondo ha soñado con la plena aceptación de su padre.

Bruce, quien había decidido permanecer al margen, conecta su mirada con la de su hijo, guardando silencio un momento antes de suavizar su postura.

—No esperaba esta unión, pero no estoy decepcionado de ti o de Tim, solo me hubiera gustado que tuvieras la oportunidad de tener más tiempo.

Por la forma en que su cuerpo está reaccionando, no está del todo seguro de haber tomado bien las palabras de su padre.

* * *

Dick se acerca a Damian sin dudar, es su hermano menor, el único Omega a su cuidado, así que no lo pueden culpar por pasar desapercibida la presencia de Tim.

Está por cubrir su cuerpo con el de Damian cuando su otro hermano lo embiste y un gruñido salvaje inunda el comedor.

—¿Tim?—murmura.


	6. Chapter 6

Está cubierto de sudor, es esa la primera y más obvia señal. Sabe que incluso cuando han pasado años desde que se tuvo que adaptar a vivir en un clima como el de Gotham, su cuerpo todavía reconoce y acepta con comodidad los climas cálidos, es por eso que estar agobiado y sudar tanto es una mala señal.

A su lado, Tim no se encuentra en una posición mejor. No ha dormido y tampoco ha dejado de mirar la puerta, alerta después de haber sido visitados por su madre, Talia.

Quiere hablar, pero la frágil estabilidad del joven Alfa es algo con lo que debe ser cauteloso.

Se acurruca un poco más, se siente como un idiota por fingir que puede crear un caparazón si todas sus extremidades son apretadas entre sí. Supone que en el tiempo que estuvo inconciente le administraron un estimulante, dado que hace dos días aún faltaba un mes para que diera inicio su celo.

Es algo obvio el plan de su abuelo.

Un ligero temblor le recorre la espalda.

Lamenta la ausencia de Grayson, si él estuviera a su lado sería tan fácil acurrucarse, hundir su nariz en el familiar aroma del Alfa... Sacude la cabeza y trata de concentrarse, es mejor que esto, definitivamente puede resistir un poco más su celo antes de que el aroma salga a la superficie y empeore la situación, solo debe esperar a que su padre los encuentre, solo un poco más.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que suelta su primer quejido.

—¿Damian?

Mierda.

* * *

Los últimos seis días fueron tensos, por decir poco. Damian estuvo al borde de un ataque de pánico para el cual solo el segundo líder de la manada estaba preparado.

Jason creyó que tenía lógica, incluso si Bruce era el padre biológico del Omega, Dick y Damian lograron encontrar refugio uno en el otro, pero eso no pudo componer los celos, la tristeza y la frustración de cada miembro de la manada.

¿Por qué habían aceptado que todo estaba bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo planearon ignorar el tema? Incluso si existía la sospecha de que eventualmente ambos Robin se juntarían, un vínculo forzado jamás dejaría de ser un vínculo forzado, indeseado e impuesto. No culparon a Tim, no podrían, él había luchado, les había creado tiempo extra que no supieron aprovechar.

Así que sí, ellos lo permitieron, dejaron que Ra's volviera a dañar a su nieto una última vez, sin embargo, de una forma que jamás podría dejar en paz a Damian.

Quizá si Bruce no se hubiera dejado engañar, podría haber llegado antes a la mansión. Tal vez Jason debió terminar su berrinche en el momento que olvidó por qué estaba tan molesto. Y el resto tendría que haber pasado más tiempo en casa, protegiendo al único Omega.

* * *

Fue rara la manera en que su cuerpo dejó de responder, como si quisiera revelar sus verdades ocultas a otros antes de a sí mismo. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando 5 horas de su encarcelamiento desaparecieron de sus recuerdos, pero fueron evidenciados con la cicatriz en su vientre.

Supone que menospreció el impacto que un vínculo tendría en su vida fuera de las paredes de la mansión o la comunidad de vigilantes. Tontamente ignoró que ante los ojos del mundo es imposible mirar más allá de su designación. Ahora él solo es un Omega, uno que no podrá salir nunca más de la sombra de un Alfa. No importa cuántas veces Grayson le asegure que estará ahí para él o la cantidad que huesos que Jason rompa en su nombre; ni siquiera el apoyo extra que su padre brinde. Nada podrá regresarle su individualidad, ¿cierto?

Es un idiota, repite.

Después de conocer a su padre aún le tomó varios meses sentirse libre, sentir que era alguien, algo más que un arma, más que solo un Omega. Confió en que podría ser más, luchó y no dejó de levantarse, esperanzado con un futuro mejor, lejos de las limitaciones biológicas, lejos de las promesas de su abuelo, todo por nada.

Va a la escuela y regresa, la forma en que lo miran es más intensa que antes, los comentarios hacen más ruido y la marca es mucho más sensible, ¿cómo pudo ignorar todo eso antes?

Pero es un idiota, porque ante todo pronóstico, aún quiere a Timothy cerca, la parte dentro de sí que odia al Alfa es casi inexistente, aunque todavía se pregunta si no debería tener más dignidad para rebelarse a ese anhelo.

* * *

La patrulla transcurre sin incidentes, solo un par de ladrones inexpertos.

Se detiene en lo alto de unos departamentos, la calle está en silencio, así que no le toma mucho tiempo localizar la fuente de unos sollozos.

Una niña se limpia los ojos con un poco de fuerza, no puede tener más de 12 años, está sentada en la banqueta.

Se acerca.

—Tus ojos se van a irritar—ofrece un pañuelo.

La niña lo mira con sorpresa y un poco avergonzada acepta el pañuelo. El aroma que desprende es el de una Omega.

—¿Estás bien?—sabe que sus misiones no suelen involucrar niños por la falta de tacto que puede llegar a tener, aún así quiere intentar.

—Sí, solo... Mi papá está molesto porque no fui Alfa como mis hermanas.

Damian suspira y se sienta a su lado, Gotham está llena de mentes cerradas.

—¿Él te ha lastimado?—no lo sorprendería si el hombre demostrara su desaprobación con golpes, está más que acostumbrado a esa actitud gracias a su abuelo.

—¿Qué? No, mamá no lo permitiría—la niña sonríe un poco—, aunque ella siempre me dice que él solo está preocupado, lo que entiendo, ser Omega en la escuela ya es difícil, ¿qué puedo esperar al salir?

Eso no significa que las palabras duelan menos.

Decide guardar silencio, no cree poder dar apoyo moral, porque lo cierto es que ahora mismo se siente atrapado en su segundo género.

—¿Crees que algún día deje de importar?—vuelve a hablar la niña.

Mira al otro lado de la calle, solo hay dos coches estacionados, no es tan tarde, pero deben ser más de las nueve. No está seguro de cómo responder.

—No lo sé.

No es mentira, los grandes cambios toman tiempo, más que con el que la mayoría cuenta.

Recuerda la manera en que Talía una vez habló sobre los cambios radicales y las acciones necesarias para llegar a ellas. Irónicamente, en sus peores momentos ese pequeño y único momento le otorga algo de esperanza, fuerza suficiente para otorgar más valor a las lecciones que su padre y Richard se han esforzado por demostrar.

—Pero estoy seguro de que eso no tendría por qué detenernos, después de todo, de alguien depende mejorar la calidad de vida de los Omegas. Alfas y Betas han demostrado que no están dispuestos a hacerlo.

—Jamás esperé que Robin fuera un Omega.

Se congela un momento, ¿por qué dejó escapar un dato como ese? Busca las palabras para arreglar eso, antes de que una carcajada lo corte.

—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, aunque me alegra saberlo, eres un claro ejemplo de lo fuerte que podemos llegar a ser.

Se permite sonreír.

Ha terminado de sentir lástima por sí mismo.

* * *

Agradece que Jason le permita entrar a su casa y salga con la excusa de un paseo al que Roy se une con un tazón de cereal a medio comer.

No se demora en llegar a la habitación de invitados, cuya puerta está cerrada.

Duda en tocar antes de hacerlo dos veces, ninguna de ellas recibe respuesta, da una tercera hasta que la puerta se abre con lentitud.

—¿Tim?

Incluso con la falta de iluminación puede ver la ropa tirada por todo el piso, las cortinas de la ventana están cerradas. Se guarda el comentario.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—la voz es plana, pero no se necesitan pistas en ese aspecto cuando está toda la imagen frente a él.

Bolsas bajo los ojos, un tono pálido que no puede ser sano, cabello mal peinado y ropa con unas manchas de comida.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Estoy ocupado con la escuela y...

—¿Desde cuándo eso te ha detenido por demasiado tiempo?—interrumpe.

Espera que Tim se rinda con las excusas, ninguna será lo suficiente buena para pausar o dar por terminada la conversación.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?—pregunta, y si su voz se escucha rota, es por la privación de sueño a la que seguro Tim se ha sometido.

—Bruce creyó que era mejor darnos espacio—ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—responde molesto.— ¿Por qué te fuiste?—vuelve a intentar.

—Creí que no querrías verme, supuse que te haría sentir mejor si me alejaba.

—¿De qué forma? El vínculo no se borrará, no importan cuán lejos corramos o cuánto tiempo estemos separados. Solo nos lastimaremos. Creí que ya habíamos pasado este punto.

Pasan un par de segundos hasta que el mayor suelta un largo suspiro y regresa la mirada a sus ojos.

—Soy tu Alfa, Damian, pero no quiero imponerme como tal, yo... no quiero que me odies.

Tim da un paso atrás y descansa una mano sobre la puerta.

La tensión acumulada en sus hombros se libera, este es su turno de hablar.

—Pensé en eso estos últimos días, pero no soy un Omega que alguna vez esté dispuesto a colocarse debajo de ti o cualquier otro Alfa y tampoco soy alguien que pueda ser detenido por demasiado tiempo. Y tú— está seguro al momento de cortar la distancia entre ambos, no titubea cuando su mano de coloca en la mejilla del mayor y tampoco tiembla cuando el aroma golpea su nariz— no eres la clase de Alfa que mire a mi género como algo menos, así como tampoco eres la clase de persona que pueda hacerme daño al propósito.

Junta sus frentes y acaricia el pelo de Tim antes de rozar sus labios.

—Y quiero que esto funcione.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Damian?—la voz de Tim flaquea una vez que el aroma del Omega golpea su nariz, no importa si cometieron un error antes o si la posibilidad de darse una oportunidad existía, no podía dejarse llevar.

Dirige su mirada al resto de la habitación, lo que sea que Ra's esté planeando, no puede ser oportuno con el celo de Damian. No quiere ser pesimista, pero sabe lo vulnerables que son con el resto de la manada lejos.

—Está bien, solo intenta...

Las palabras son cortadas por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, todas y cada una de ellas, sus sospechas fueron ciertas, los detalles en las paredes continuas no eran solo adornos.

Se levanta y cubre el cuerpo del menor con el suyo, para su fortuna, Damian todavía está lo suficiente consciente como para levantarse y mantener una postura defensiva, pero duda que sea capaz de pelear adecuadamente.

—Drake—murmura el Omega, su tono lucha por mostrar valentía, aunque termina por delatar pánico—, no dejes que me muerdan.

* * *

Cuando Lian recarga la cabeza en su hombro, la mirada que le lanza Roy deja de ser bloqueada.

Jason sonríe con nerviosismo, inseguro de qué está molestando al pelirrojo, no es la primera vez que lo arrastra fuera del departamento, ni la segunda.

—Jason, no pienso salir del edificio así—es todo lo que sale de los labios de arquero.

—¿Así cómo?—pregunta alejándose unos pasos para poder ver el cuerpo completo de Roy sin agachar la cabeza.

No nota algo fuera de lo normal, tiene una playera puesta, tenis y calcetas, ropa interior. Mierda.

Mira hacia la puerta de su apartamento, inseguro de si entrar o no, por un lado; no quiere ver a sus hermanos menores desnudos y juntos, pero Roy está expuesto y quedarse en el pasillo por varias horas no luce como una opción que termine con los tres pasando un buen día familiar, sobre todo porque el pelirrojo se pondrá de mal humor si alguien lo ve de esa forma. Lo que lo lleva al siguiente problema.

Roy es desvergonzado en el sentido de lo que las opiniones ajenas no podrán controlar su comportamiento, quizá sí lo harán sentir mal, pero no será el ama de casa o dejará de usar sombreros o se preocupará por encajar con las madres Omegas del kínder al que planean inscribir a Lian solo por lo que otros digan, aunque últimamente es diferente, como aquella ocasión en la que tuvo que asistir a una gala y en verdad se preocupó por verse bien o cuando fueron de compras al mercado y prefirió arreglar su cabello a solo ocupar una gorra.

Es fácil ver que se trata sobre inseguridad, sin embargo, todavía no encuentra el detonante, ¿es una persona, fue un comentario o Jason hizo algo incorrecto?

—No hemos salido por tanto tiempo, estoy seguro que estará bien si entramos—Roy habla mientras dirige su mano a la manija, sus ojos se apartan de Jason y se dirigen a la persona en su espalda por un breve momento antes de que su rostro se torne rojo—Oh, hola, Ryan, no te había visto.

El cuerpo de Jason se tensa cuando escucha el nombre del vecino Alfa salir de los labios de su Omega. Pone una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y se da la vuelta, sin moverse demasiado para evitar liberar la vista de Roy.

—Hey—escucha salir con esa horrible voz que le recuerda a una versión barata de Henry Cavill—, ¿día familiar?

—Ese era el plan—murmura el arquero, Jason lo puede ver frotar su brazo con nerviosismo, ¿avergonzado?

Frunce el ceño reacomodando a Lian, ¿acaso el cambio en el comportamiento de Roy se debe a este simio? No está alucinando, no se siente lo suficiente amenazado por Ryan como para inventar falsedades, solo está señalando una posibilidad.

—Con ese aspecto dudo mucho que tu Alfa te quiera sacar... Al menos que en realidad lo haga—suelta, vagando la vista por el cuerpo del arquero, a lo que este ríe.

—Yo espero que sea un intermedio.

Quizá Roy ha perdido interes en él, puede que se diera cuenta del pésimo padre que resultaría para Lian, ¿a quién tuvo de ejemplo, de nuevo? Claro que sí, Bruce Wayne.

Ryan mira determinadamente a Lian, luego a Jason y, finalmente, a Roy, antes de reemplazar su mirada divertida con un rostro sereno.

—¿Olvidaron sus llaves? ¿Quieren llamar a un cerrajero?

No le dan tiempo de procesar las preguntas, un rotundo "No" invade el pasillo. Arquea las cejas para mirar sorprendido.

—Quiero decir—continúa Roy—; estamos bien, el hermano de Jason solo nos pidió salir un momento y mira, ¡ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo!

* * *

La puerta de la entrada es abierta de golpe, rompiendo la burbuja que se había formado alrededor de Tim y Damian, quienes se lamentan, el mayor con un suspiro exasperado y el menor virando los ojos.

—¡Ten un buen día, Ryan!—escuchan a Roy gritar.

Tim aparta con cuidado al menor y se acerca a la sala, solo para presenciar el momento en que Roy cierra y se recarga en la puerta antes de volverla a abrir y jalar a Jason (quien carga a Lian).

Habría ignorado la falta de un pantalón o shorts con el rostro cálido del Omega si no fuera tan observador.

—Entonces, voy a regresar a la mansión—anuncia.

Jason lo mira un momento antes de pasar a ignorar por completo su presencia.

* * *

Una vez que Damian y Tim se van, Roy toma a Lian y la acomoda en su pecho, queriendo ignorar la manera en que está siendo observado.

Honestamente, antes creyó que estaba bien, pasó por tantos momentos vergonzosos en su adolescencia y por su propia mano que confiaba en esas experiencias para evitar que actuara de una forma diferente a quien es, pero saber que un Alfa estaba interesado en su Alfa, activó inseguridades, y sus comentarios tampoco fueron de ayuda.

Sabe que Jason no pertenece a los idiotas que piensan que un Omega es reemplazable o un objeto al cual usar. En su círculo social nadie tiene esa mentalidad.

Sin embargo, sus errores lo persiguen, al igual que las ideas que le metieron en la cabeza en su peor momento, hay algunos días en los que se mira al espejo y solo ve los esfuerzos de otros por sacar a un hombre de un agujero.

Él quiere demostrar que vale algo, que es alguien, ya sea un padre o un esposo, pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de él, quiere demostrar a otros que es un buen Omega.

_Un buen Omega._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo llegué a este arco secundario, pero dado que el capítulo anterior no me convenció, estoy feliz de haber escrito este capítulo.


End file.
